


To Love A Beast

by Yorkie_Bee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkie_Bee/pseuds/Yorkie_Bee
Summary: Loki has been banished to live his days out on Earth in his Jotun form. The only way to end the banishment? To find love. Loki accepts his fate, ready to live alone for eternity because who could love a monster?  To love a beast?





	To Love A Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> I would like to thank you for reading the story. My friend and I got the idea from the new the Beauty and the Beast with Emma Watson. I hope you enjoy!

Loki walked into the throne room. His head down but there was still a strong will about him, shoulders square and a small smirk, hidden by his raven hair, set on his face. The metal collar around his neck had four chains coming off, two guards holding one chain, the cuffs on around his wrist stopped most magic flowing through him.  
The guards stopped and looking up, to face the All-Father head on, his smirk grew. He could see Thor to the left of Odin, with Sif and the Warrior’s Three looking down at him.  
The woman he had once called mother stood to the right of the throne, a sad look on her face, she knew this could be the last time she saw him, and no matter what he had done, she could not help but see the small child Odin had brought home.  
“Loki Laufeyson.” The All-Father started, Loki managed to not wince at the name, it was who he was after all, “You have been charged with mass murder and warmongering against the realm of Midgard.”  
Loki chuckled, _“What fun times.”_ He thought.  
“You laugh at this?” Odin asked.  
“I laugh at how you still think them more than what they are, they are ants with no order.” Loki said.  
He could see Thor clench his fists at this.  
“Please, Loki, stop.” Freya said.  
“Stop what I am?” Loki hissed, “People think I am a monster. Is it so wrong for me to play the role I was given?”  
“I had hoped that your times in the dungeons would have changed your mind,” The All-Father said, getting up, “But I see there is no love in your heart and if you think yourself a monster, so be it.” Odin pointed his staff to Loki, who started to feel a coolness wash over him, the crowd around them whispering and gasping as his skin turned blue, his eyes red, and faintly raised marking started to appear on his skin, “Loki Laufeyson, I banish you to the remote regions of Midgard, where you will live in solitude.”  
Loki looked down at his skin and clenched his hands.  
“Your magic reduced,” Odin walked down the steps and stood in front of The God of Lies and Mischief “And only when you are able to feel something, feel love, and get loved in return, will your sentence be over.”  
Loki raised his head defiantly, “Then my sentence will be forever.”  
“So be it.” Odin said as he placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder and pushed him down.  
Loki felt him sink through the floor and he was falling, the world spinning for a few seconds before coming to an abrupt halt and the warmness of the castle was gone and the bitter cold of some snowy region of Midgard. It was nothing to Loki, in his Jotunheim form he did not feel coldness.  
Looking pushed himself up and looked over the wasteland, the snow falling slowly, allowing him to see the run-down castle in front of him. He started to make his way to it, the small cracks and broken pieces filling up with ice as Loki passed.  
He paused halfway through the garden and chuckled. There was one place to sit in the middle of the garden in front of the castle, surrounded by stone archways, and wrapped around the archways, from bottom to top was vine filled with red roses. All were in perfect condition with frozen dew drops on the metals.  
Loki continued to walk to the castle and his shoulders square, looking over the large doors and walked inside to live his eternity alone.


End file.
